


Smoking

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Smoking, speed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal at a crime scene. Will had no idea Hannibal smoked. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a drabble that wouldn't leave me alone thanks to a picture of Mads I found. This is my first piece of Hannibal-related work so I hope I did okay.

The scene as usual was gruesome, and Will tried not to spend too much time staring at the gore, just enough to absorb and observe. He relayed his findings to Jack and exited the room, suppressing a shiver at the cold air that hit him. The woman inside the room had been stripped off all the skin on her body save for her face. The sheet of skin had been wrapped around her neck like a shawl, draped down over her exposed body. The weirdest part was that after her killer skinned her, he put all of her clothes back on. It was a tough one but Will was slowly getting the picture.

It was when he was leaning against the balcony of the woman's apartment that he noticed he wasn't alone. Dr. Lecter was outside also, but what was interesting was the cigarette between his lips.

Will eyed the other man, or rather the cigarette.

"I didn't take you for a smoker, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal took a long drag before letting the smoke wisp out of his nose, floating away from him. He cast Will a look, his lips twitching.

"It's a terrible habit, I must admit, but it is one I'm stuck with it seems."

Will continued to watch him, his eyes focused on how the end of the cigarette lit up when Hannibal inhaled, and how the smoke mixed with Hannibal's breath when he exhaled, creating an even bigger stream of vapor than normal.

"Quite a scene in there." Hannibal said, knocking some of his ashes off. Will sighed shakily, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He couldn't believe how hot he was, even out in the snowy outdoors.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." He answered, scrubbing at the scruff on his neck. Hannibal continued to smoke quietly, his eyes on Will.

With each passing day, Will slipped further and further from reality, and Hannibal just sat back and watched, occasionally pushing him in the right direction when he strayed from the intended path. Today seemed like a good pushing day.

"Have you figured out the killer's motive yet, Will?" He asked. Will's eyes flitted around, not landing on anything for the moment.

"No it's... still a little unclear, but I'm slowly piecing it together."

He pressed his fingers into his eyes, drawing Hannibal's attention instantly.

"How have you been sleeping, Will?"

The younger man met his eyes briefly before they flickered back down to his hands, his fingers twisting around one another.

"Not much to be honest."

"More nightmares?"

Will barked a laugh.

"Dreams. Hallucinations. I can't tell anymore."

Hannibal hummed, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What have you been seeing?" He asked, careful not to comment on Will's inability to differentiate between dreams and hallucinations. Better to just let that be for the moment.

"Just... the same old thing. Salvador Dali-inspired scenes mixed with murders... and Garrett Jacob Hobbs..."

There. That's what Hannibal wanted to hear. He nodded slowly, conveying understanding.

"You still feel guilty about killing him. Your mind won't allow you to let go."

Will made a pained face before turning around and leaning against the banister, crossing his arms over his chest. He thought about what to say and came up blank. Lucky for him, Hannibal spoke again.

"You think about it a lot, and as a result, let it consume you. It's dangerous, Will. A dangerous habit."

The use of the word 'habit' caught Will's attention, and he turned to see Hannibal looking at the cigarette between his fingers. Will cracked a tiny smile, filled with sarcasm as he snorted.

"Smoking is not the same as shooting someone."

He sobered once more when Hannibal turned his eyes on him, cocking his head slightly.

"Sure it is. Smoking is just a slower death."

Will continued to watch him even as he looked away, smoking the last of the cigarette, putting it out and flicking it over the railing. Will watched it fall, swallowing hard when the cigarette turned into a mangled body before it hit the ground. He closed his eyes tight, breathing deeply before opening them again, relieved to see the cigarette was just that; a cigarette. Nothing more. Hannibal continued to watch him, silently watching as Will slipped another inch down the slippery slope.

\------------------

The pictures that inspired this:


End file.
